The Dilemma
by QueenNeen
Summary: Akiyo Uzumaki accidentally stumbles upon her parents arguing. Curiosity getting the better of her, the young child eavesdrops only to discover that things are much worse than she imagined. NaruSaku, OC, Drama, Angst.


"Mommy! Daddy!" Akiyo pushed opened the door to her home, desperate to get out of the pouring rain. The little girl shook water out of her strawberry-blond hair. "I'm home early," she called as she took off her soaking socks and shoes then proceeded to fling them off to the side. "A storm started so Unka Shiki told me to run on home and that Emi and I would have to play later." The little girl was about to continue on, but stopped when she heard raised voices arguing beyond the hallway.

Curiosity grabbing a hold of her, Akiyo began to tiptoe quietly towards the kitchen where she heard the angry voices getting louder and louder. She had yet to make out what was being said, but the closer she got, the easier it was to hear.

"Naruto-if this is another one of your ridiculous dreams again-" Akiyo heard her mother's voice directed at her father, strained with fury.

"It wasn't a dream, Sakura." Her father's deep and authoritative voice cut her off midsentence.

"Then why are you telling me all of this?" Sakura cried out. "Stop reminiscing about the golden days of Team 7. That was then, this is now. Stop living in the past!"

"It really happened, I swear!" Naruto clipped. "Don't you see? This changes everything." Wasn't daddy supposed to be at work? Akiyo frowned. And why were Mommy and daddy fighting again? The only thing that Akiyo knew was that something was different about this fight. _Very_ different. She leaned against the door of the kitchen, listening closely.

"Are you sure about this?" The voices suddenly got quieter as Akiyo's mother breathed out in barely a whisper. Mommy sounded nervous. Akiyo crinkled up her face in confusion. What was going on? She pressed her ear to the door harder to catch what would be said next.

"I'm sure," came her father's voice in response, calmer now than it had been merely a few seconds before.

There was a pause. Then her mother spoke again. "How do you know?"

"I ran into him—yesterday in fact. We had a little _chat_."

Another pause, then her mother whispered. "No…He was supposed to have died."

"Well, he's not dead, Sakura." Her father began to raise his voice slightly, a hint of anger coming back to it. "That's what I keep trying to tell you. I saw him with my own two eyes."

Again, the silence beyond the door was deafening. Akiyo, as scared as she was knowing her parents were already furious at each other, was even more terrified at the prospect of them catching her witnessing their fight. But she couldn't resist pushing the door open a tiny crack to glimpse upon the scene. Her eyes immediately fell onto her mother's form; the pink haired woman's back was to her as she leaned against the counter near the stove, shaking violently. Her father sat at the kitchen table a few feet away, his hands folded over his mouth; a solemn look covered his face and his bright blue eyes swam with a cold intensity Akiyo had never seen before.

"This was never supposed to happen." Akiyo saw her mother turn around face, blotchy and red from crying.

"I know," her father whispered, turning to look over at his wife, his gaze softening a little.

"After what happened last time," Sakura stopped and sniffed loudly, wiping away the tears escaping her face. "I don't think I could go through something like that again."

Akiyo saw her father close his eyes briefly and let out a tired sigh. He then stood up, walked over to his wife and enveloped her into a big hug. "I don't think I could either." He whispered into her hair. Sakura began to sob openly now, wrapping her arms tighter around her husband and burring her head into his chest.

"He's…he's like a demon. A shadow—always following us around." Sakura hiccupped as Naruto began to rock her gently back and forth. "Just when we think he's gone forever, he is back in our lives. We can't s-seem t-to escape him."

Akiyo didn't know who 'him' was. But whoever this man was, he was hurting her mommy and daddy. Akiyo frowned. She didn't like this_. Not at all_.

"Shhhh, we'll figure something out. I promise you." Naruto murmured, continuing the rocking motions trying to sooth his distraught wife as best he could.

Sakura lifted her head and looked into her husband's eyes. "But what if he really tries to finish the job this time? What if he succeeds? What if he wants _more_ this time?"

"I'm Hokage." Naruto said boldly. "Give me at least a little credit. I won't let him get away with anything while I'm in charge of this village." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. That was uncalled for."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I yelled too, Naruto." Sakura sniffed again as they let each other go. "Ugh, I feel like a little child again-crying over something as pitiful as this." Needing a distraction to cover her embarrassment Sakura went over to pick up a basket of laundry on the floor near the laundry room and began rummaging through its contents, pretending to look busy.

"Don't beat yourself up over this." Naruto sympathized as he moved to fix himself some coffee. "You have every right to feel this way...As do I."

"I know…" Sakura said as she stopped suddenly, a distant look in her eyes. "What I reall worry about is not us, but Akiyo."

"Speaking of which," Naruto turned and eyed the kitchen door. Akiyo stiffened. Did her father know she was here? "Come on out, Akiyo." Well that answered that question. Akiyo swallowed hard then stepped slowly into the kitchen and moved toward her father, head bowed in shame. "How long were you listening, honey?" Her father asked her softly.

"I got home a few minutes ago. The storm outside was so bad that Unka Shiki sent me home." The strawberry blond child whispered, head still bowed while lifting a tiny finger to point at the window where the rain was pounding hard against it. "I heard you talking about the bad man who wants to hurt you and mommy."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged brief and worried glances. "Did you hear anything else, Akiyo?" Naruto asked calmly.

"No. I'm sorry daddy; I didn't mean to be sneaky." Akiyo glanced at her mother, who stood still with the laundry basket in hand, a slight frown edged into her beautiful features. Akiyo then looked back up at her father; he too looked irate as he bit his lip, though it was apparent he tried to hide it. Those expressions did not fit on her parents faces. Her bright green eyes began to water at the thought of disappointing her parents so much. "I'm really sorry!"

Naruto shook his head, and then signed, unable to stay mad at his child for long. He grinned down at the little girl. He had to set an example for her. "It's ok. Mommy and daddy were just having an important talk." He picked Akiyo up and held her in his arms. "But will you do daddy a favor?" Akiyo nodded her head vigorously looking into her daddy's bright blue eyes.  
"Promise not to tell anyone about what you just heard, ok baby?"

Akiyo again nodded her head and rubbed her eyes, glad her daddy wasn't angry with her anymore. "K."

"Good girl, now run along and change into some new clothes, you're soaked. I'm sure the rain will stop soon and then you can go play with Uncle Shikamaru and Emi again soon."

"Yay!" The little girl squealed as her father let her down and she ran out the door and up the stairs to her room. To her pleasant surprise, as she looked out of her bedroom window she saw that the rain was gradually coming to a stop and the sun was beginning to flicker through the grey-like clouds. Excited, Akiyo changed as swiftly as possible, and then ran back downstairs. She grabbed a hold of her shoes and pulled them on, but began to struggle tying the laces. "Mommy!" She yelled.

"Yes, honey?" Akiyo heard her mother's voice still coming down from the kitchen.

"Will you help me tie my shoelaces in double knots? It's too hard for me!"

"Yes, but come in here please."

Akiyo trotted as quickly as she could back to the kitchen without tripping over the dangling strings. Her mother smiled when she saw her daughter and put down the basket of laundry to help her. "I thought you would almost have this down by now, Aki."

Akiyo stuck her tongue out at her mother. "I"m six years old! I'm almost there, mommy. I'll get it soon."

Sakura chuckled. "Ok ok, dear. Sit down and I'll help you out." As Sakura began to double knot her daughter's laces, Akiyo looked over to her father, who was again sitting at the kitchen table. This time, he sat tightly clutching a hold of his coffee mug, his sky colored eyes glazed over and staring off into nothingness.

"Is daddy alright?" Akiyo turned back to her mother. "He looks sad."Sakura finished tying the last shoelace then met her daughter's eyes with her own red-rimmed ones. "You look sad too, mommy. Please don't cry anymore. Please don't be mad at each other."

Sakura laughed sadly. "We're not mad at each other, honey. There's just a lot on our minds right now. We're a little stressed, because we want to protect the village as best as we can."

"From the bad man?" Akiyo asked.

Sakura blinked rapidly, "From the bad man, Akiyo," She confirmed. "But don't worry about him. Your daddy and I will make sure he won't hurt any of us." Sakura gave her daughter a hug. "Like daddy said, just forget about him, ok sweetie?"

"Oh, ok, mommy." Akiyo said, not completely comprehending everything her mother just said. She looked back over her shoulder at her father who was now taking a sip of his coffee, but still staring off into the silence.

"But do you know what will make your daddy feel better, honey?"

Akiyo shook her head, eyes widening in interest at the desire to help. "What?"

"Why don't you go over there and give him a big hug," Sakura looked over at her husband then smiled back down at her daughter. "He'd really like that."

"Ok!" Akiyo's instantly jumped to her feet and ran up from behind and tackled her father with a squeal.

"Daddy!"

"Whoa," Naruto jerked in surprise spilling a little coffee onto the table. He turned his head back to see his daughter latched onto him; a wild grin was plastered on her face. "Surprise!"

"Hey, little monkey. I thought you were going back over to play with Emi. The rain has stopped now." He nodded his head in the direction of the window where the sunlight was filtering in. He put his mug down and patted Akiyo gently on the back.

"I am daddy," Akiyo laughed. "I just wanted to tell you I love you!" She reached forward and pecked him on his whiskered cheek then slid off and ran back out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye baby," Naruto called out after her.

"Oh!" Akiyo poked her head back around the corner and grinned at her father. "And remember daddy, I won't let anything bad happen to you or mommy. I promise!"

"Alright," Naruto grinned back as he saw his daughter run back outside, the door slamming loudly behind her. Knowing she was gone, he chuckled softly to himself. "As your father, and the Hokage, it is _I_ who will protect _you_, Akiyo." He looked back over to his wife who now had a hint of a smile tugging at her lips, her emerald eyes shining brightly. "And not only you Akiyo, but I'll protect your mother, our friends and their families, as well as the whole village from those who seek to tear us down." Naruto closed his eyes and exhaled, then opened them again and looked down at his distorted reflection in the spilled coffee splattered across the table. "Even if I have to protect those dear to me…from themselves."

**/ ARTIST/AUTHOR Note. **

I've never written for an OC before, nor written from a 6 year olds point of view. So that was interesting... Akiyo means bright generation in Japanese. Also, I realize I made Sakura a little too domesticated, but I'm sure she would settle down and sacrifice her medic-nin career to take care of her child until the child got old enough. I'm thinking their child was maybe 6-7 ish? Naruto is the Hokage and lawl, seems to be very mature and serious as an adult. Or maybe just the topic of Sasuke gets him really serious. Yes, Sakura and Naruto were talking about the return of Sasuke. THE DRAMA of it ALL! Seriously, if Sasuke was lurking around Konoha, I wouldn't let my child back outside to play if I were them. But Shika could take care of the freak! hahaha.

But this fic begs the questions-Why is sasuke back? Why was he considered dead before? What will Sakura and Naruto do now that he's back? Etc, etc, etc. Think about it, and if you have some ideas let me know, because I've already got a few floating around in my head. If you want me to continue, let me know! 


End file.
